


I'm Sorry

by MiaSanStars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSanStars/pseuds/MiaSanStars
Summary: Enjoy with music https://youtu.be/lJnrQU2bY5A





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayermund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayermund/gifts).



> Enjoy with music https://youtu.be/lJnrQU2bY5A

Mesut: *clears throats and holds the paper up in front of him* "There's not much I can say to change your opinion of me now"

Mats: "I'm no Queen and you should never have to bow"

Sami: "Perhaps you finally saw through my twisted ways"

Benedikt: "We talked and talked for countless summer days"

 

Mario Gomez: "When I first met you I just though 'wow' "

Marco: "I know I'm nothing special, even less so now"

Mario Götze: "You are undeserving of of my icy glaze"

Shkodran: "Recently your mind must have been in a daze"

 

Manuel: "Surely you could not want me in your life"

Thomas: "I should have already given myself to the knife"

Joshua: "Something toxic and poisonous as I"

Leon: "Should be rightly condemned to die" 

 

Max: "I didn't mean to cause any strife"

Marc: "It's just my sick and bitter old life"

Bernd: "Every time you've asked me 'why?'"

Jerome: "Well frankly, don't I deserve to cry?"

 

Toni: "So let's not talk about my end"

Bastian: "How much more of your time I could possibly spend"

Miroslav: "I want your tomorrow to be a good one"

Lukas: "And all the other tomorrows until you are done"

 

Jonas: "I know you want some time to mend"

Julian Draxler: "I wish I could turn back the time and be a better friend" 

Andre: "I often wait for the sound of a gun"

Ilkay: "You are an angel, just like your son"

 

Mesut: "So if this is it then I take my leave"

Mats: "I never given you the space to breathe" 

Sami: "Even though we may be apart"

Benedikt: "There will always be a special place for you in my heart"

*Mesut places the paper on his lap*  
"Signed A.H"

FIN


End file.
